Hasta Que Despiertes
by Babi Baker
Summary: Después de un accidente, Lisbon queda en estado comatoso, así que Jane decide escribirle cartas hasta el momento en el que pueda hablar con ella. Fic de Regalo para Lunanoe.
1. 23 de noviembre del 2012

**N/A: **¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Debería estar terminando Lo Que Pase Aquí, Aquí Se Queda, lo sé. Pero es que ésta historia ha estado en mi cabeza durante todo el día, y cada vez que le decía que se marchara, se burlaba en mi rostro y seguía molestándome.

Esta historia sigue el formato del clásico de Wolfang Goethe: Las Cuitas del Joven Werther.

Hasta Que Despiertes va dedicada para Lunanoe, una excelente FicFriend, ¡Eres increíble! Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti.

**Hasta Que Despiertes.**

**23 de noviembre del 2012**

Querida Teresa:

Llevas una semana sin despertar cariño. Sé que es raro que escriba cartas en vez de sentarme a tu lado, sostener tu mano y contarte cosas de mi día a día, pero el verte ahí, tan quieta y frágil, tan diferente a la princesa guerrera que has demostrado ser, me destroza. Así que prefiero plasmar estos pensamientos e ideas que plagan mi cabeza en un papel, esperando de alguna manera que ellas lleguen hasta ti.

Te extraño como un loco. Extraño trabajar contigo, escuchar tu voz, aunque sea en un regaño, extraño el modo en que tus ojos brillan cada vez que te enfadas, extraño la nube de rubor que invade tus mejillas y te hace ver tan hermosa, extraño tus comentarios sarcásticos… en fin, te extraño a ti.

Aunque intento ser positivo, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he sonreído realmente en estos días que no has estado. Me siento como si el aire hubiese sido extraído de mis pulmones ahora que no estás, como si el mundo fuese un lugar más oscuro ahora que no te veo caminar en él.

Hoy he ido a visitarte. No te imaginas lo extraño que me resultó estar ahí a tu lado sin escucharte, sin moverte… Me quedé sin palabras ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡Me quedé sin palabras! Supongo que es por eso que te escribo, de alguna manera, cuando estoy ahí contigo, no puedo hablar, no salen palabras de mi boca. Es tan sorprendente que deberías despertar sólo para verlo.

Hoy llegó la primavera, desearía que pudieses verla. Es hermoso, los jardines del CBI están más bellos que nunca, justo como te gustaban cuando salías a la terraza a tomar un café, sé cuánto te gustan las flores, y por eso entre todos te hemos hecho un arreglo de flores que estoy seguro de encantarán, me parece un buen incentivo para despertar ¿No lo crees? Lo hemos colocado junto a tu cama, para que apenas abras los ojos lo veas.

No sé qué más contarte sin caer en repeticiones, pero es que no quiero cerrar esta carta todavía.

No voy a decirte adiós, porque sé que nos veremos pronto, así que me conformaré con un:

Hasta que despiertes.

Siempre tuyo, Patrick.

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que realmente les haya gustado.


	2. 4 de diciembre del 2012

**N/A: **¡Sí, es en serio! ¡Sigo viva! ¡No es una ilusión de sus preciosos ojos! He vuelto como he prometido (algo tarde, pero bueno…) y espero les guste este capítulo, si es que no se hartaron ya de esperar, por supuesto.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece, no me pertenece, no me pertenece, el repetirlo más seguidamente no lo hará menos cierto.

**Soundtrack:** Mientras escribí este capítulo escuchaba la canción Before My Time, de Scarlett Johansson; I Never Told You de Colbie Caillat y What Hurts The Most de Rascal Flatts. Se las recomiendo.

**4 de diciembre del 2012.**

**Querida Teresa:**

Los doctores dicen que no hay mejoría, y que tus probabilidades de despertar han disminuido. Realmente no puedo encontrar en mí la voluntad de creerles. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría dejar ir la única esperanza que me queda?

Está lloviendo, Teresa. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que corrimos bajo la lluvia? ¿O cuando nos sentamos en la ventana del ático a ver la lluvia caer y me contaste de aquellos días en los que salías con tus hermanos a disfrutar bajo la lluvia? Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando decidiste abrirte conmigo, imagino que te hubiese gustado que te contase una historia, aunque jamás la pediste porque así eres tú. A mí también me hubiese gustado contarte un pedacito de mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he sido justo contigo. Y me arrepiento por eso, oh Teresa, no sabes cuánto, no sabes lo que haría para poder rectificarme, para compensarte por todos los daños que te hecho. Vas a darme la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Verdad? Vas a abrir esos hermosos ojos verdes y me vas a regañar por estos pensamientos auto-compasivos ¿Cierto?, no puedo esperar a que eso suceda.

Grace y Rigsby han decidido retomar su relación. Sé que estarías contenta por ello, estresada –sin motivo, debo agregar- y preocupada por su futuro como la madre sobreprotectora que eres, pero aun así estarías feliz por ellos.

Yo también me alegro por ellos, es bueno saber que aún queda algo que merece la pena celebrar mientras estás dormida.

¿Qué se siente estar ahí? ¿Puedes escucharnos? ¿Acaso te llegan estas palabras diseñadas para darme consuelo? Sé que no puedes contestarme, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte. ¿Acaso sueñas? ¿Y si lo haces, son sueños placenteros? Espero que lo sean, espero que tengas sueños que te hagan feliz, al menos así uno de los dos sonríe.

Tus hermanos han venido a visitarte, jamás al mismo tiempo, pero han venido. Al fin he conocido a James y a Tyler, y debo decir, que son unas personas excepcionales, los criaste bien Teresa. Ambos te han traído flores y tus sobrinos te han hecho unos dibujos hermosos. Los he puesto junto al ramo que te trajimos hace unos días, así serán lo primero que veas cuando despiertes.

Hightower y Minelli también se han pasado por aquí, y me sorprendió la comprensión de Virgil para conmigo. Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que nuestro antiguo jefe me culpara por tu accidente.

Te sorprendería cuantos presentes han llegado para ti en estos días. Cada vez que vuelvo a visitarte hay un florero nuevo, aunque a mí no me sorprende, pues siempre supe que eras una mujer maravillosa, y me alegra que otros puedan apreciarlo también.

Cho ha tomado tu lugar temporalmente, y mientras es un gran jefe, te prefiero a ti. Aunque tal vez eso tenga que ver con el hecho de que te extrañe como un náufrago extraña a su tierra natal.

Durante tu ausencia he tenido tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que esa analogía es mucho más cierta de lo que podrías creer.

Verás, por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno me estuve ahogando en un océano de culpa, dolor y furia, dirigida tanto a mí como a todo el que me rodeaba; detestaba a los que estaban felices porque yo no podía serlo, y despreciaba a los desventurados porque cualquier destino era mejor que el que tenía, odiaba a la Tierra por no detenerse cuando mi mundo se había desbaratado a mi alrededor, así fue hasta que llegaste.

Te conocí y no pude odiarte, porque demostrabas compasión en vez de lástima, porque me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, porque me diste luz cuando lo único que veía era oscuridad. Así te convertiste en mi faro, te convertiste en un rayo de claridad en el abismo en el que me encontraba, y ahora que esa luz ha disminuido (porque seguirá encendida mientras tú sigas viva) me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo, y eso me aterra.

He hecho promesas a dioses en los que no creo, he pedido milagros aun y cuando no creo merecerlos, y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que mis plegarias sean contestadas, porque no me rendiré hasta tenerte de vuelta, lo juro por las gotas de agua que se estrellan contra mi ventana mientras escribo esta carta, que volverás a abrir los ojos y nos podremos encontrar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, te seguiré escribiendo.

Hasta que despiertes, Teresa.

Siempre tuyo, Patrick.

**N/A 2: **Es curioso ¿Saben? En sus cartas Jane demuestra la guerra que vive consigo mismo. Se debate entre la negación al intentar creerse que está dormida temporalmente y la cruda realidad, cuando, en las pocas veces que se lo permite, se da cuenta de lo injusto que ha sido con ella, y descubre que es posible que no pueda redimirse y entonces entra en juego la esperanza, una ensoñación casi infantil, al pedirle que despierte a través de unas palabras, que sabe racionalmente que ella no puede escuchar.

Eso es lo que me atrae de esta historia, como las emociones libran una batalla campal dentro de una persona. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo terminarán las cosas para el pobre Patrick.

¿Ustedes que piensan?


	3. 20 de diciembre del 2012

**N/A: **¡Miren eso! ¡Me he tardado menos de tres meses en actualizar! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… ni yo me lo creo… Que sepan que sus increíbles respuestas son mi mayor motivación. Debo admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendida por su recibimiento hacia mi bebé, la palabra clave siendo "Grata". Son lo máximo, pero eso ya lo saben ¿Verdad?

**Gracias a: **TheMentalistCastle, Jacky tboa, Ssssssy, Stefania, PetitJ, erza10, y por supuesto la única e increíble Lunanoe (por cierto, si quieren recuperarse del Angst de este cap. Léanse Always por la anteriormente mencionada y su corazón se llenará de tanta ternura como el mío lo hizo.)

**Soundtrack:** Noviembre sin ti de Reik. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing y Fly Away de Aerosmith.

**20 de diciembre del 2012.**

**Querida Teresa:**

Lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin escribirte, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

Las flores que te habíamos traído se han marchitado, y no puedo evitar sino sentirme un poco como ellas, perdiendo la esperanza y el optimismo cada minuto que pasa. Perdóname pero cada vez se me hace más difícil mantener una actitud positiva, sobre todo cuando cada vez que vuelvo a verte no noto cambios en tu estatus. En tal caso me parece verte más pálida y más frágil a medida que pasan los días.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación traicionera hiriéndome y haciéndome perder la esperanza, tal vez sean mis pensamientos auto-destructivos diciéndome que jamás obtendré lo que me hace remotamente feliz.

Tengo sueños. Sueños que se mezclan con pesadillas y recuerdos hasta que quedo desconcertado, ahogándome en un mar de soledad y deseos perdidos. Honestamente no sé qué es peor, no sé qué me atormenta más, si los deseos que mi imaginación vuelve realidad mientras duermo o las pesadillas que me hablan de lo que tuve y casi perdí.

No puedo decidir que me tortura más, despertar de esas increíbles fantasías en las que estás conmigo para descubrir que jamás te tuve y ahora tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. O las noches de tormento en las que el pasado se mezcla con mi presente y lo que ruego a cualquier deidad que se digne a escucharme jamás sea mi futuro.

Para mí ambas son igual de destructivas. Una alimenta mis esperanzas solo para destruirlas viciosamente y la otra se nutre de mis más profundos miedos y los usa en mi contra.

Me encantaría ser capaz de escucharte, saber cuáles son tus respuestas a estas palabras, quisiera poder volver a compartir los placeres sencillos de la vida contigo. Quisiera que una de esas fantasías se vuelva realidad al menos por un rato, porque casi cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que estamos viviendo.

Creí que había aprendido la lección la primera vez, pero al parecer estaba en lo equivocado. Te di por sentada y ahora te extraño más de lo que creí posible. Supongo que es algo tarde para decir que lo siento.

Vuelve Teresa. O al menos llévame contigo, a donde sea que estés. No ha parado de llover, y siento que la mejor parte de mí se desliza con las gotas de agua que se estrellan contra la ventana, me he convertido en un malhumorado, pero ¿Cómo ser diferente si mi sol se halla eclipsado por la noche más oscura de mi vida? ¿Cómo sonreír si tú no puedes? Es como pedirle a un tronco hueco que dé flores en invierno: impensable.

No sé qué hacer. Me hallo perdido sin la luz de mi faro. Me siento como Ícaro después de ser deslumbrado por el sol, perdido y encandilado.

Sé que es egoísta, pero te necesito de vuelta. No sé si te encuentras mejor en donde estás ahora… pero ¿Es mucho pedir un poco más de tiempo contigo?

No tengo la respuesta para ninguna de mis preguntas. Perdóname de nuevo por esta carta pues, nuevamente siendo egoísta, la he usado para desahogarme en vez de mantenerte al tanto de lo que sucede mientras duermes.

Intentaré mejorar mi siguiente carta.

Hasta que despiertes, Teresa.

Siempre tuyo, Patrick.

**N/A: **Aww… El pobre Patrick está perdiendo la esperanza… ¿Qué haremos contigo Patrick?

¿Qué piensan? ¿Debería extender un poco su tormento? ¿O hacer que Teresa despierte? Yo creo que lo extenderé un poco… de ese modo el encuentro será más dulce ¿No lo creen?


End file.
